Keroro
For the series, see Keroro Gunso. For other uses, see . | voiced by = , | wordplay = K66 | alias = | age = Possibly between 25-45 | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = December 9 | occupation = Keron Army soldier }} is the main protagonist of Mine Yoshizaki's Keroro Gunso series. Keroro is the and leader of the Keroro Platoon. Character Keroro is a sergeant of the army of planet Keron, and the leader of the Keroro Platoon (or ARMPIT Platoon in the Funimation dub.) His self-introduction at this time is . His best friend is Fuyuki Hinata. Statistics His blood type is O. Watanabe has stated that she played Keroro as someone who was about 45 years old. Keroro described himself to be a child when Nintendo started selling the Game & Watch systems , which would place him somewhere between his late 20's and early 30's. However, since Keroro knew Angol Mois since she was a young child, and was already an adult at this point, this would make Keroro at least older than 500 years old. Alternatively, he might be around the same age as Pururu, (which would be around 30) since they have known each other since childhood. His body fat percentage is 30% . Etymology Keroro's name comes from the japanese onomatopoeia, "gero", the word for the sound a frog makes (ribbit) Appearance Keroro's body color is green. accompanied with yellow hat (or headgear) with a red star mark in the middle (a yellow star is also seen on Keroro's stomach). According to Garuru, the star is the symbol of the Keron Army as well as its commanding officers . The star itself has the ability to lend its dignity to the wearer. However, since Keroro lacks character, the effect is nullified while he wears it. When Keroro is met with an explosion, he suddenly puts on a large black afro as a running gag reference to "Afro Sergeant", the anime's first ending theme song. He also has other wigs on in various monents (i.e. trying to fool a Nyororo with his crossdress as a woman w/ black hair), but usually his hat is under the wig. One episode, he takes his hat off to wash it. He wears a red cap as a temporary replacement. He is barely seen with eyebrows. In the Funimation dub at least, Keroro said that he used to keep his eyebrows, but years before he met the Pekoponians, he wanted to toughen himself up. He cut off his eyebrows along with temporarily restraining himself from building Gunpla (Gundam Models). Hobbies Keroro's hobbies include reading manga and watching television. Among his favorite animes and mangas are Baron Frog/''Captain Geroro, Captain Gerlock and, of course, Gundam. Aside from that, he also likes internet surfing (he operates his own home page, named ''Poetry and Violence: The Sergeant's Room). However, above everything else, he is especially enthusiastic about the creation and compilation of Gunpla (Gundam plastic models), possessing numerous models in his room and a gunpla display room in the secret base. Curiously, in the anime, various models of racing cars can be seen among his plastic model collection (Episode 27, 51 and others), but Keroro has never been shown playing or talking about them. Involuntary action Whenever Keroro sees a banana peel on the ground he steps on it without fail, as it is apparently his devout wish to entertain the masses. In the FUNimation dub, the narrator says he does this because he has an acute case of Hilarity-itis. On episode 154, he still slips on the banana peel, even though he did not see it. Luckily because of this, he saves the world. Strengths Because of his everyday life as the house cleaner in the Hinata household, Keroro is an exceptional cleaner and curler. He became a natural at curling because of all the excessive sweeping Natsumi made him do. Though Keroro often displays no combat prowess whatsoever, he was responsible for the scar across Giroro's eye. Another example is when he slapped Dark Keroro so hard, he got out of his seat and crashed into a wall. Also, one episode when the Keroro Platoon Emergency Alarm went off, Keroro took a 100-ton hammer and smashed it. In the "Birthday Blitz" encounter in the manga, Keroro easily took out Tamama with a jump kick and snuck up to Kururu locking his arm up in a hold and threatened to break it. Another instance of his strength is in episode 44; he is able to hold back Kururu's mini sub with a fishing line. But one must remember that Keroro is a trained Keronian soldier, an instance of this is his knowledge of mechas. If Keroro is exposed to an environment with high humidity, he will slip into a state of mind where he is his former self from "Back Then". During which, he will actually act as a more competent captain, issuing Natsumi's restrain and going forth with the invasion of earth. In the anime, Keroro of back then has the power to throw energy balls. The only things that can free him from this mania is either Fuyuki's rage, or an attack by a Nyororo. Keroro also gains a burst of energy whenever he eats starfruit, which, according to Kururu, has many qualities of Keronian medicine. Weaknesses According to the anime in episode 123, Keroro's biggest fear is his own father. His others fears are broken Gundam models, the invasion timer running out, and overstocking the Valentines candy (according to the fact that Keroro freaks out when he sees these items in ep 123). Whenever Fuyuki says the word 'friend', Keroro becomes consumed with feelings of guilt. In addition, he dislikes capsicums . He also has a tendency to purposely slip on banana peels, due to his actor personality. Keroro is also a drooling otaku for all things Gunpla, which is by far his biggest weakness. He also lacks skills in his homework. Even if he does it all, he will probably fail it because of the wrong answers. Along with the other members of the Keroro Platoon, Keroro is afraid of the Butt Firecracker (ケツ爆竹). (See here in this "video" ) Speech mannerisms Keroro mostly speaks in the first person. He refers to himself as in Japanese. Keroro usually ends his sentences with , which roughly translates to 'that is it' and is a standard military sentence ending. Keroro says a repeating when resonating. Whenever Keroro is scheming, he emits a raspy or . Lastly, whenever he speaks English words, such as radio or no problem, he rolls any Rs in it. He also speaks an English no, no, no. He has also said "AHH! Good Timing!" '''in episode 285. In the Funimation dub, he usually uses "frog" in the place of profanity along with some of his platoon members; for example, "what the frog". Also he say "Oh my frog". Childhood Long ago on Planet Keron, Giroro, Pururu, and Zeroro were childhood "best" of Keroro. Keroro had a "Go to the place where one is told not to go, and enter the place where one is told not to enter" way of life, which often led the four friends on numerous, often dangerous, adventures. Inspired by his father, a famed war veteran, Keroro had his sights toward becoming a soldier. He would often wear a fake Keron star on his chest, hopeful of becoming a captain. Keroro set his sights toward becoming a soldier, and spent much of his youth in military school, where he met Kururu and Tamama and formed the Keroro Platoon. Life with the Hinata family Keroro lurked in the Hinata household until he was discovered by Natsumi and Fuyuki, after which he was captured. With the Kero Ball, his weapon, taken from him and his army having abandoned him, Keroro easily surrendered, at the same time becoming Fuyuki's friend. The freeloader (formerly a prisoner of war) becomes troublesome for the Hinata Family. Each time he is found guilty of something, Natsumi physically abuses him to no end. Most of the time, when something strange happens, she automatically blames Keroro and yells at him. But now, through being the housekeeper of the Hinata household, Keroro has become familiar to living an adventurous life on Earth. Likes His favorite dishes include fried potatoes, dango, carambolas, and caviar . He has also mentioned that he loves "cow flesh", which is just beef. He also likes making Gundam models, watching anime, and reading manga (Captain Geroro). He also likes starfruit. His best friend is Fuyuki Hinata. He loves shiny baths (being the first to take a warm bath after the tub was recently cleaned). In the Funimation dub he happens to like cartoons. Dislikes Keroro hates the sound of styrofoam rubbing together and people who hate Gunpla. He also hates it when Natsumi harms him or gets angry at him. Like almost all other Keronians, he hates Nyororos. Relationships Family * Keroro's father * Keroro's mother Hinata Family *Fuyuki Hinata' - Upon their first meeting, Fuyuki took an interest in Keroro. They eventually bonded, Fuyuki becoming Keroro's partner and often stays and helps Keroro, sometimes unwillingly. *'Natsumi Hinata' - Natsumi downright considers Keroro a nuisance, calling him Bokegaeru many times. They show an intense rivalry, but this actually shows a mutual respect deep down. *'Aki Hinata' - Aki showed an admiration for Keroro, and was inspired by their look for an idea of a new manga. She now considers Keroro and the rest of the Platoon them as part of her family. As in the first episode. Other *'Dororo, Giroro, and Pururu' - Dororo and Giroro have been friends with Keroro since childhood. Keroro often led the two on adventures and playdates, as well as getting into trouble, especially when he exploited Dororo (Zeroro at the time). Pururu later joined their group, they have since remained together until adulthood when they separated. Keroro developed a crush on Pururu after they met again. *'Tamama' - Tamama has a huge crush on the Sergeant, affectionately calling him "Gunsou-san". Keroro, however, remains almost 100% unaware of his crush on him. Tamama often goes to extremes to try and earn his affections, despite this, Keroro considers him a faithful subordinate and friend. There is one instance where Keroro might get it that Tamama loves him in "episode 293" when he reads a fan letter saying that Tamama loving Keroro is perverted. *'Angol Mois' - When Mois was younger, she and Keroro played together. After they meet again in Pekopon, Mois started to call Keroro "Oji-sama" (Uncle) as a result of their bond. She remains in the platoon, serving as a general maid and secretary to the Platoon. She also harbors romantic feelings for Keroro, however he does not return these feelings and seems to be completely unaware of them, nonetheless he cares for her as much as he does the rest of his friends. Calling Keroro Costumes and transformations Afro Sergeant Keroro in an afro wig and funky disco clothing, complete with fringes and glitter. He ends his sentences in "Me-ow!" and is victim to uncontrollable dancing. This is parody of Dance Man, who in turn wrote the theme song, Afro Sergeant. Keroro also inexplicably wears his afro whenever he becomes burnt. "Super" Keroro Keroro's helmet changes as a parody of Son Goku's super saiyan or Sonic's super form. If this form changes his power level or not is unknown, however it does allow him to move 4 times his normal speed as well as give him flight abilities. He first used it in the manga to rescue Tamama from "Dark Momoka" when both character's first officially debut. Chibi Keroro Young Keroro appears many times, such as in Chibi Kero: Secret of the Kero Ball!? and the ending sequence for Spinning, Turning, Once Around. Keroro from "Back Then" :( ''Anokoro Keroro) Keroro's body becomes glossy when the humidity of the environment has reached a level higher than that of Keron. "Back then" is the time when Keroro still lived in Planet Keron. His combat power and intelligence increase threefold, as evidenced by Keroro's ability to take down Natsumi with but a whisper into her ear. However, because of his strengthened biological reaction, it is easy for him to be discovered by hostile space aliens such as Viper and Nyororo(Sucks the moister out of him). His speaking style also changes during this form. In Part B of Episode 127 of the anime, parodies of Ultimate Muscle and Mobile Fighter G Gundam are seen when Keroro enters this stage. Space Junji :( Uchuu Junji) Keroro takes this "Junji Form" when telling scary ghost stories. He even dons his mustache. Full Armor Keroro :( Furu Āmā Keroro) When Keroro enters this stage Keroro Gunso Episode 43-B, his whole body is heavily equipped. He transforms into this stage by pressing the star on his forehead. However, its only weak point (which Giroro immediately exploits) is the head, which is completely bare. The sequence this form is used in is a reference to Gundam NT-1 "Alex" of Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, as the weapons seen on the armor resemble those of Kämpfer. :See also: FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type Pekoponian Suit Mk-IV "Kumagoroshi" :( ) Lieutenant Colonel Keroro A younger Keroro appears as the new leader of the Garuru Platoon, . Keroshiki Soldier :( ) Kerokko Aozora :( Aozora Kerokko) During summer, Keroro joins a contest at Doinaka beach. Fake Nemo :( Nemo modoki) Keroro Kaiser Z :( Keroro Kaizā Z) Keroro Gunso 24|B}}|Episode 24-B A parody of Mazinkaiser and Mazinger z. Fake Chigusa Tsukikage :( Tsukikage Chigusa modoki) Keroro Gunso 29|A}}|Episode 29-A Captain James Hook :( Jeimuzu Fukku Senchou) Fake Char Aznable :( Shaa Azunaburu modoki) Keroro Gunso episode 30 Match Girl :( ) Some of Keroro's imagination when he can't sell any. It is from the story of the Little Match Girl. Kosuke Kindaichi Keroro Gunso Episode 54-A General Keroro :( Keroro Shogun) Madam Kero :( O-kero fujin) Keroro Gunso Episode 56-A Kerohachi Kerono :( Kerono Kerohachi) Keroro Gunso Episode 63-A Boss :( Bosu) Keroro Gunso Episode 65-A Kerokko :( Kerokko) Keroro Gunso Episode 66 Dragon Keroro During the fourth movie, Shion turns Keroro into a green dragon. The upper part of his head is darker green with two straight horns, a yellow crest with a red star symbol, and yellow flaps like the ones Keroro has in Keronian form. He has an crooked yellow star symbol. When he first turned into a dragon and lost his mind, he was able to defeat the entire platoon singed-handed. He can produce blasts of fire which he calls Keroro Fire, project a star-shaped force field, and can pull out random items like a hammer with the insignia of France. In the manga this is named 'Dragon Style' after Keroro's orignal Keron Star fake sticker is ruined, Mois gives him a new one, a real one. like Shin Keroro he seems able to use it now, it was activated by accident when he slipped on a banana peel and fraught Black★Star but ultimately lost. Trivia *Fans, and Cameo's in other shows, often depict Keroro having Brown eyes. *In 10 years, if Keroro goes without shaving, he will grow a white beard. (episode 234-b) *Keroro might be a great dancer. He says he had mastered "Dance Dance Revolution". *Keroro has also stated that he is really good at riddles. He says that he won the 556th Space Riddle Tournament. (Episode 95) *Keroro (maybe along with Tamama) might have something suprising under their hats. In episode 316 when Momoka switched souls with the Sergeant, Keroro's hat fell off and Momoka was suprised to see what Keroro looked like without the hat. * In the 7th volume of the manga, you can see Keroro without his hat for it had burnt off, but his head is too charred to see it clearly. *He seems to like the color pink since whenever he wears his pajamas, it's always pink. *He can play soccer really well *In the manga, he has to wear a "Power Limiter" during the monsoon season because Keroro becomes crazy due to the high humidity level. (Volume 9) *His name was Jan Keroodo Sukaarento Azunaburu Third ZZZ Gunsou for a brief time *Keroro likes Macintosh *He has a habit of buying too much *He can roll up into a perfect ball and can attain high speeds while in this form. (episode 2) *Keroro, along with Dororo and Giroro, won 1st place in Kerorobics Dancing *He can apparently shoot eyebeams (Volume 15 encounter 122) *Despite small controversy, Keroro does not smoke at all, even though he is seen with a cigar in his mouth a few times. It is never lit and is used to make Keroro look more professional. *Aside from a slight crush on Pururu, Keroro has a crush on Sumomo Names in different Languages Chinese *Simplified: Keroro军曹 *Traditional: Keroro 軍曹 Korean *케로로 중사 Arabic *الْمُلازِمْ كِيرُو Amharic *አልሙለዚም ቄሮሮ Malay *Sarjan Keroro French *Sergent Keroro German *Sergeant Keroro Spanish *Sargento Keroro Italian *Sergente Keroro Portuguese *Sargento Keroro Dutch *Sergeant Keroro Polish *Sierżant Keroro Czech *Seržant Keroro Turkish *Çavuş Keroro Swedish *Sergeant Keroro Finnish *Ylikonstaapeli Keroro Greek *Λοχίας Keroro Russian *Сержант Кэроро Thai *สิบโทเคโรโระ Indonesian *Sersan Keroro Vietnamese *Trung sĩ Keroro Afrikaans *Sersant Keroro Persian *گروهبان کیرورو Filipino *Sarhento Keroro Serbian *Наредник Кероро Gallery keroro akira 2.png|keroro's pekoponian form: Akira (refrence to gundam wing, episode 320 plant keroro 2.png|plant keroro (episode 315) bishe keroro 3.png|bishounen keroro (episode 257) cow-keroro keronian.png|Cow!keroro (episode 337) Keroro mech 2.png|Keroro as a mobile suit (episode 280) keroro akira.png plant keroro.png bishie keroro 2.png cow-keroro 2.png 01+Going+to+save+Giroro.jpg 01 Keroro 11.jpg 01a Giant Keroro.jpg 02 Rabbit Robot.jpg 245990.jpg 2dsmxpy.jpg 5wiv8c7htucxk.jpg All Keroro Fever~!.jpg Kamen Rider Double Keroro.jpg KeroroGunsoMovie29.jpg KeroroGunsoMovie8.jpg KeroroSmile.jpg KeroroTeam Shock.jpg Keroro and Chibi Kero.png Keroro going big..jpg Meroro.png My big eyes.png Nan dayo.jpg Tumblr m1s0gfP4pf1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1s0s5CJnB1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m7hr3oEZrH1rzexx7o1 500 large.gif|click the photo, it's a gif Vacuum Cleaner-759849.jpg Vlcsnap-1438285.png Vlcsnap-4156163.thumbnail.png X1 Giroro upset light blue.jpg dfyzu.jpg keroromovie5-Keroro plant.jpg tumblr_lugyeqXzUw1qb0cxyo3_500.png tumblr_mafgdoe9fN1qa4qjlo1_500.jpg|Kururu did it! illo01.jpg illo02.jpg img_chara_01.jpg|This was in Keroro moive 5. tumblr_m6g7ja3M151rph7a2o1_500.png tumblr_m5iyp2Q3L21qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m5dy31Y4eq1qhe6ia.gif|Hit the photo to see it move. tumblr_m58bhdWHkF1qehguno1_500.png|I bet some people aren't going to be able to sleep as well as keroro anymore tumblr_lzjyj797861qic2rqo1_250.gif|Hit the photo to see it move. x2+Keroro+dog.jpg|Keroro dess up or is a dog. AHTH.jpg dfbhvfx.jpg|Keroro geting hack by Tororo. Chibi keroro.png|Chibi Keroro holding a plant. chibikero.jpg tumblr_m5j0j2dZff1qix6r8.jpg KeroroDarkKeroroSad.jpg K66b4yg8.gif Sgt-frog.jpg Tumblr m1s0gfP4pf1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m6gd5eQ1951rzexx7o1_500.gif|Hit the photo to see it move. tumblr_m6gdwqPrEf1rzexx7o1_500.gif|Hit the photo to see it move. Keroro as a dog.gif|Click to see it move. doodle-bob keroro.png|keroro as a living doodle Gero~.PNG|Gero : References See also * Fuyuki Hinata * Natsumi Hinata Category:Keronians Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Keroro Platoon family Category:Keroro land Category:Keroro